Raditz
Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is Goku's older brother and the eldest son of Bardock. He is the first villain in the DragonBall Z series (as well as the first Saiyan seen on screen from Goku himself, of course) and is also a prominent character in DragonBall Z Abridged. In the Anime In the original anime, Raditz is Goku's older brother who comes to earth to re-employ Goku (who has lost memory of his early childhood) to the Planet Trade Organization, revealing Goku's alien origins and setting Goku's ultimate destiny in motion. He was killed in battle with Goku and Piccolo, by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. In Dragon Ball Z Abridged In the abridged version, Raditz is childish and immature (though not as much as Goku), usually throwing a fit and shouting when he can't get his way. However, he is otherwise similar to his anime counterpart. As a child, Raditz was completely ignored by his father Bardock, which led to his bratty behavior. Working under Freeza, he was mocked relentlessly by fellow Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, for being weak. Nappa would often antagonize him with the words "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?" Upon arriving on Earth, he encounters a farmer who, at first, mistakes him for Sonic the Hedgehog (due to Raditz's long spiky hair). The farmer fires his gun in self-defense, but Raditz catches one of the shells and flicks it back at the farmer (accidentally killing him) for being a "bad human". When he realizes what he has done, he mutters to himself "So this is why Dad wouldn't let me keep Appule". He later finds Piccolo (who he confuses with his brother because of their similar power level) and prepares to attack him, announcing "...my signature attack, Double Sun-!" Suddenly, the film pauses and TFS members Lanipator and Vegeta3986 can be heard arguing over the real name of the attack. 3986 wins and begins the film over, voicing Raditz and saying "Keep your eye on the birdie!!" Raditz's scouter then picks up a second power level, now higher than Piccolo's, and he leaves him confused and alone. He eventually finds Goku, reveals his past and kidnaps Gohan, telling Goku to destroy the Earth or lose his son. Goku and Piccolo engage him in battle in the Break Wasteland to rescue Gohan. He is surprised to see them shedding their clothes before the battle, leading him to believe that "nudity makes you stronger on this planet", and unzips his fly, catching the rescuers off guard. When told that Goku and Piccolo wear weighted training clothes, he hastily re-zips his fly, embarassed (Piccolo implies this is partially because of Raditz's small penis.) During the fight, he uses a blast to sever Piccolo's left arm and pummels Goku, while Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon. Twice, he is able to trick Goku into releasing his tail by asking "Pretty please?". He crushes Goku's ribs and is headbutted by an angry Gohan whose hidden power is awakened. When he prepares to kill Gohan, Goku puts him in a full nelson and tells Piccolo to fire his beam. Both Raditz and Goku are impaled by the attack. As Raditz lays dying, he curses that he had no way of dodging the beam. Piccolo reminds him that he could have flown away, to which Raditz uses the last of his strength to scream "DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!!". After Raditz's death, Nappa tried to contact him and even press his trigger "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?". Nappa realizes what happened when Raditz doesn't answer, due to the fact that that insult usually gets the desired result from Raditz. In the afterlife, Raditz physically assaulted King Yemma and escaped his clutches because Yemma "didn't keep his eye on the birdie", in Hell, he vandalized The Fountain of Blood (which was in fact, originally filled with water) by filling it with actual blood. He is apparently aware of everything going on Earth, given that he can hear Vegeta mocking him even after he died. He is now presumebly in Otherworld somewhere. Personality For the most part, Raditz's overall personality seemingly reflects his canon counterpart's, albeit he appears to be far more childish and immature then he does in the main series, similar to how his brother is portrayed. He is nonetheless still shown to be far more serious and intelligent then Goku (admittedly that's not really saying a lot). Unlike the main Raditz, who, at least outwardly, appeared to believe himself to be an equal to Nappa and Vegeta in terms of status, this version of Raditz appears to be fully aware of what his fellow Saiyans truly think of him. And he even states that he hates his former comrades whilst in the afterlife. He is extremely resourceful, having brutally kicked King Yemma in the balls in order to escape being sentenced to Hell for eternity and is the only villain known to do so. Attacks * Keep Your Eye on the Birdie! (Also known as the Saturday Crush): A one handed energy sphere attack. It was originally called Double Sunday until Vegeta3986 took away the mic from Lanipator. Attempted to be used against Piccolo, but didn't use it when he sensed Goku. * Double Sunday: A double handed attack that fires two energy waves from both hands. First used against Goku and Piccolo during his fight against them. The blast caused Piccolo to lose his left arm. References Throughout the rest of the series, Raditz is referred to, usually as a gag. His name is mostly used to refer to things that are weak, small or of little worth. *When speaking through the dead Raditz's scouter, Nappa says "Guy-who's-as-strong-as-a-Saibaman says what?", referring to Raditz's power level of 1,200 which is the same as a Saibaman. *When asked by Goku about Raditz's afterlife endeavors, King Yemma says that he put Raditz in his "Yemma Lock", but was kicked in the balls, allowing the Saiyan to escape (to which a cut-away of Raditz plays, saying "He didn't keep his eye on the birdie!"). Goz and Mez also state that he made a mess of Hell's blood fountain (which used to be water). *After killing the Arlian's "Rancor", Nappa states that it must have been made of something weak "like paper mache...or Raditz." *After revealing the Saibamen, Vegeta explains that they have the same power as Raditz. "That's right. He was so weak, we could literally GROW Raditzes!" *Nappa's scouter measures the Z Warrior's power levels in terms of "Raditz." Gohan is worth the equivalent of 0.8 Raditz, Piccolo is worth the equivalent of 1.1 Raditz, and Krillin is worth the equivalent of 0.9 Raditz. *Nappa refers to Krillin as "the Raditz of their team". Later Raditz is compared to Yamcha in terms of being completely useless. *After Krillin kills three saibamen, Vegeta mocks "Congratulations. You just killed the equivalent of three Raditz. Nappa here is worth 5 Raditz and I am worth 15 Raditz." Nappa consoles Krillin (ineffectively) by noting that he is at least better than their Raditz. Another cut away of Raditz plays, saying "I. Hate. All of you!" *In Bardock, The Father of Goku: Abridged, when the doctor recommends Bardock visiting his newborn son, Bardock denies at first, stating that he never payed attention to Raditz either. The doctor then mutters "Oh yes...and we all know how he turned out...", causing Bardock to change his mind. *During the Namek Saga, the Ginyu Force hint that "Raditz" a form of currency in in the space organization ("credits" are, apparently, also a form of currency in space, as Freeza claims that 400 credits were spent on Zarbon's phone bill.) **The announcer for the Spacey's commercial mentions a "Raditz Menu", a parody of McDonald's dollar menu. The scene also depicts 2 sundaes on a tray, likely referencing Raditz's "Double Sunday" attack in video games. **After hearing about Guldo's death, Ginyu says that Burter now "owes him 50 Raditz". **In a later episode, when Freeza finishes using Goku for a game of pinball, when entering the initials "ASS" into the high score screen, the bottom of the screen reads "New Game: 1/2 Raditz." *In Two Saiyans Play while Nappa and Vegeta are playing the game Magicka they come across a field of Radishes to which Vegeta responds "It's an entire field, of Raditz," Nappa quips "Watch as we don't pay attention to it and walk away." Vegeta says "Yup." Nappa proceeds to drink some water and remarks "He was the worst". Vegeta finishes with another "Yup". * In Two Saiyans Play: Dead Space 3 Part 2, Vegeta says, "They're so easy to kill, it's like...it's like running into a planet full of Raditz." Trivia *He was the first character to initiate the "Krillin Owned Count" by tail-slapping Krillin through the wall of Kame House. *Raditz's "signature attack" was never given an exact name in the original series. However, like most unnamed attacks in Dragon Ball, the attack has been given several unofficial names by the various video games in the series. Some of which are "Here's a Present", "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" and "Saturday Crush". "Double Sunday", the name that Lanipator uses, is actually the name of the dual energy blast that Raditz uses to sever Piccolo's arm. This explains the argument between Lanipator and Vegeta3986, as the name "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" is prefered among fans. *Lanipator voices Raditz up until the infamous part where he and Vegeta3986 feud over the name of Raditz's one hand energy attack, wherein Vegeta3986 voices him up until his last cameo in Episode 8. In Kai Abridged, he is voiced by Lanipator once again. It is joked that he remained as Raditz' voice actor due to the nature of the episode and how it skipped over that part, although the real reason is that Vegeta3986 had left the team sometime after. *When he encountered King Yemma in Otherworld, King Yemma put Raditz in his Yemma lock, but Raditz kicked King Yemma in the balls and ran away causing Yemma to lose him. Raditz is now in Otherworld somewhere. *Currently he is the first and only known person to ever escape King Yemma, while others have likely tried in the past, his is the only known successful escape attempt. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Former Villains Category:Super Saiyans